The Taint
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Harano Hikari is a pureblood vampire child. But a taint in her blood seals her fate to become a Level E vampire once she reaches a certain age. Her parents drop her off at Cross Academy, hoping that Kuran Kaname will be able to help stop the taint. She begins to realize the threats in life and learns about the taint. Will she be able to stop the taint? Or will it overwhelm her?
1. Coming To Cross Academy

**Chapter 1:**

I glanced around the place I was at, gripping Papa's hand. As far as I knew, this was Cross Academy, but I had no idea what we were doing there. Didn't Mama tell me that this was a place for humans to learn? I sighed and looked up at Papa.

"What are we doing here Papa? When are we going be able to eat again?" I asked.  
"Don't worry darling. Everything your Mama and I will have everything figured out soon enough," He said, gripping my hand. Soon, a teenager will brown hair and red eyes came into the room.

"Kuran Kaname. I hope this meeting is no inconvenience to you," Mama said, bowing her head. I looked at the boy and moved to hide behind Papa, making him notice me.

"Is this the girl in question?" He asked, smiling softly at me.

"Yes, she is. She is quite shy, Kuran-san," Mama said.

"There is no need for formalities. Our families have been friends for centuries," The boy said. Mama just smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, you said you wanted me to take the girl? For what reason, may I ask?"

"Her thirst is getting larger; she is no longer satisfied with just a little blood now and then. She requests to drink it every day, and it worries the both of us. We think she might have….the taint."

Kaname was surprised.

"Are you certain?"

"Quite, her thirst is not normal for someone her size."

"I see."

Kaname turned towards me. When I hid behind Papa, Kaname smiled softly.

"There is no need to hide. I'm your friend. You are Hikari, are you not?"

I nodded and gripped Papa's hand. "Well Hikari, I am Kuran Kaname. It's nice to meet you," He said. I nodded and hid completely behind Papa, making Kaname chuckle.

"Very shy indeed. Anyways, I will have to speak with the Chairman about this. He will most likely let her stay, but I will still ask."

Mama and Papa nodded and Kaname left the room.

"Hikari, please come here," Mama said, sitting down. I dashed out from behind Papa and ran to Mama.

"Mama, what do you mean stay here? Can't I stay with you and Papa?" I asked.

"I'm sorry darling, But there is a certain danger that threatens you. You cannot stay with Mama and Papa any longer," Mama said.

"No! I want to stay with Mama and Papa! Mama and Papa will be able to protect me, won't they?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry darling. But the threat is something Papa and I cannot stop. You must stay, if possible," Mama said. I cried and she hugged me tightly.

"Your Papa and I will be back for you. But right now, you must stay," Mama said.

"I am back. The Chairman said it is okay for her to stay," Kaname said.

"Oh, thank you so much for this. This means a lot to us," Papa said.

"Hikari, Mama and Papa are going to leave now. Make sure you be a good girl, and do whatever Kaname-san tells you, alright?" Mama said, kissing my head. I nodded and they walked out of the building.

"See you when you get back!" I called, waving to them. I could have sworn I heard Mama sob. I turned to Kaname and smiled slightly.

"Is it okay if I call you Kaname-nii-san?" I asked.

"Of course it's okay. You may call me whatever you please," He said. I giggled. "Anyways, would you like me to give you a tour?"

"No, it's fine. Mama and Papa should be back soon," I said, making Kaname-nii-san look at me in sorrow.

"Hikari, they won't be back for a while," Kaname said.

"They won't be back until tonight? That's fine, I can wait that long," I said.

"No, Hikari, you don't understand. They won't be back for maybe years. Please, come with me," Kaname-nii-san said.

"No! You're wrong! Mama and Papa wouldn't leave me here for that long!" I said, making Kaname-nii-san sigh.

"Seiren," He said simply, making a girl I didn't know come from out of nowhere.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" She asked.

"Please get Hikari to listen, and give her a tour. I think I need to lie down," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," She said, and she began walking towards me.

"Your Mama and Papa are not going to be here for a while. They have left you for a reason you do not understand as of yet, but you will with due time. Now, come. There is much to show in such little time," She said.

"Okay, but, I'll be able to go back to Mama and Papa eventually right?" I asked, tears in my eyes. The girl named Seiren nodded and I sighed in relief.

"By the way, when's dinner? I'm starving!" I said.

"I shall get you some blood tablets on the tour," Seiren said.

Blood...tablets?

"Blood tablets? Do they taste like regular blood?" I asked,

"Not exactly, but they hold off our thirst. No doubt Kaname-sama wants you to take them," Seiren said.

"I want real blood. Not the fake stuff!" I said. Seiren sighed and I puffed out my cheeks. I already hated the idea of blood tablets after just hearing about them.

"Come on, let's get the tour over with," Seiren said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and we began the tour. I wish Mama and Papa would hurry with what they were doing and get me already.

* * *

Sorry for such a short first chapter! The second chapter will be a lot longer, I promise! Anyways, please review and look at my other stories please!


	2. Introductions, Hide and Seek, and Blood

**Chapter 2:**

The tour went pretty quickly, and I was stuck in a room full of people. They all stared at me as I continuously tied my shoe to keep from getting bored. It wasn't working.

"Hey, you can talk to us you know," A boy with brown hair said. I stayed silent.

"Do you think she's mute?" A girl with light brown asked. That's when I spoke.

"Mama said I shouldn't talk to strangers," I said.

"Oh, well, we don't have to be strangers. You can talk to us," The girl said. I glared at her, making her blink.

"Ah, I see you're getting comfortable," Kaname-nii-san said, coming down the stairs. When he got down them, I ran up and hugged him.

"Kaname-nii-san, I missed you! I don't like it here!" I said.

"I'm sorry that you find it unpleasant here. I will try to make it better for you here," Kaname-nii-san said. I just nodded and hid behind him as we walked over to the group of people.

"This is Harano Hikari. She's going to be staying with us for a while, so try to be nice to her," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Harano? Isn't that a family of purebloods?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Kaname-nii-san just nodded and the boy looked at me.

"It's an honor to meet you. My name is Aidou Hanabusa. You can call me Uncle Aidou, if you wish," He said. I nodded and smiled slightly. He seemed nice.

"My name is Akatsuki Kain. I don't really care what you call me, as long as it doesn't sound stupid," A boy with orange hair and a bored expression on his face said. I looked at him with a confused expression and he just shrugged at me.

"My name is Ichijou Takuma. You may call me whatever you wish, young lady," A boy with blonde hair and pretty green eyes said. I nodded happily and looked at the next person.

"My name is Shiki Senri. You can have some of my pocky, if you want some," A boy with mahogany hair and blue eyes said. I accepted and chewed on my pocky while I looked at the girls in the room.

"My name is Rima Toya. It's nice to meet you," A girl with light orange hair and blue eyes said. She seemed a little bit mean, and I made a note to stay away from her. I looked at the girl with brown hair and brown eyes and shivered. I guess she didn't like it when I glared at her.

"Souen Ruka," Was all she said. I blinked and nodded. All the guys seemed to be a lot nicer than the girls.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along quite well," I said. Everyone nodded and I turned to Kaname-nii-san.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"There are a couple other people that I want you to meet, but we'll wait until later before you meet them," Kaname-nii-san said with a smile. I nodded and sighed, sitting on a nearby couch. I kicked my legs and looked around the room. It was very fancy. It almost looked like my living room.

"Well, I must do something, so feel free to do whatever you wish. As long as nothing breaks," Kaname-nii-san said. I nodded and continued to look around the room. Kaname-nii-san walked up the stairs and I looked at everyone.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Whatever it is you wish, young lady," Ichijou said.

"Okay! Can we play hide and seek?" I asked.

"Hide and Seek?" Uncle Ichijou asked. I nodded.

"We can all play Hide and Seek! It'll be so fun!" I said, a huge smile on my face. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, who's going to count first?" Uncle Aidou asked as I got off the couch.

"I want to count first! You guys should go hide while I count to 10!" I said. Everyone nodded and I covered my eyes and started counting.

"1."

Some whispers.

"2."

The shuffle of feet.

"3."

Someone swore. It sounded like Uncle Kain.

"4."

The slam of a door.

"5."

Someone tripped, making me giggle.

"7."

Someone walked up the stairs.

"8."

Some muttering.

"9."

A smile appeared on my face.

"10! Ready or not, here I come!"

I uncovered my eyes and looked around the room. I looked under the stairs. No one.

Behind the curtains. Nope.

I puffed out my cheeks and a flash of blonde hair caught my eye. I looked towards a lone closet and smiled. I ran towards it and threw it open, revealing Uncle Aidou.

"Haha, I found you!" I said, giving him a tight hug as he got out of the closet. Everyone else came from their hiding spots and Uncle Kain stretched.

"So I'm guessing that I have to count now?" Uncle Aidou asked. I nodded. He covered his eyes and started counting. Everyone rushed around to their hiding spots and I looked around. When Uncle Aidou got to 5, I looked towards a big door that looked like it led to the outside. I giggled and quickly ran over to it. I peeked out the door and grinned. It was perfect weather to hide outside.

I looked backwards towards Uncle Aidou, who was now at 8, and went out the door. The cool air hit my face and I shivered lightly. I smiled and heard Uncle Aidou say "Ready or not, here I come!" I quickly ran down the path that led to a large gate and quickly climbed over it. I didn't know if Uncle Aidou had found anybody yet, but I was curious. Sure, I had gotten a tour of the Night Class dorms, but not the school! I wasn't hurting anybody by giving myself that tour, was I?

"Young Lady!?" I heard Uncle Ichijou call for me. I didn't go to him though. I had a tour to give myself! I ran away from the gate and ran to a large building, even larger than the Night Class Dorms.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I heard a girl's voice. I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and red eyes. She looked like a girl version of Kaname-nii-san.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Cross Yuki. What's your name?" She asked, bending down to my eye level.

"I don't want to tell you!" I said, running away. I didn't get very far before I bumped into someone else.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I looked up and saw a boy with grey hair and lavender eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. He seemed like the rudest person I've met in my entire life.

"My name is Harano Hikari, I'm a pureblood!" I said. I covered my mouth afterwards. Papa said humans weren't supposed to know about vampires. The boy's eyes widened. Uh oh. All of a sudden, I had a gun in my face. I fell backwards and looked at him, scared.

"Zero! Stop that!" The girl scolded the boy. I started crying loudly and the girl ran up to me.

"Kiryu Zero! Put that gun away!" The girl yelled. The boy clicked his tongue and the girl started comforting me.

"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They dropped me off here! Kaname-nii-san is taking care of me," I sniffled.

"Kaname-sempai?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Here, I'll take you back to the Night Class Dorms," She said. I nodded and clung to her as we walked back.

"Young Lady!" Uncle Ichijou said as he saw me. I ran up and hugged him tightly, clinging to his pant leg. He ruffled my short black hair and I hugged his pant leg even tighter. Uncle Ichijou was nice.

"Thank you for finding her. We had no idea where she had ran off to," He said.

"It's my pleasure, Ichijou-sempai," Cross Yuki said. I wonder if she would allow me to call her Aunt Yuki. Or Yuki-nee-san! That was even better.

"Thank you, Yuki-nee-san!" I said.

"It's my pleasure. May I ask your name?" She said.

"Harano Hikari!" I said.

"It's nice to meet you! But I must go now. I have to patrol," She said. I nodded and followed Uncle Ichijou back into the Night Class Dorms. Everyone had worried looks on their faces.

"Here she is. Cross Yuki found her," Uncle Ichijou said, making everyone in the room look at me. I then noticed that Kaname-nii-san was also there.

"You shouldn't have left. You could have been seriously hurt," He said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"That's quite alright. But the outside is off limits unless someone is with you. Okay?" Kaname-nii-san said. I nodded and yawned.

"Someone's getting tired. It's almost daylight after all. Come on, let's get you into bed," Kaname-nii-san said, holding out his hand. I nodded and took it, detaching from Uncle Ichijou. I waved to everyone as we went up the stairs and they waved back.

"Goodnight everyone!" I said.

"Goodnight," They said back. Kaname-nii-san showed me a huge room and I was stunned. This was bigger than my room at home!

"This is really my room?" I asked.

"Of course. But you'll be sharing a room with me," Kaname-nii-san said. I smiled brightly.

"Yay! Now I get to see Kaname-nii-san a lot more right?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and I grinned.

"Where are each of us sleeping though?" I asked. There was only one bed.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the couch for the night. I'll see if we can get another bed in here," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Okay!" I said, kicking my shoes off and jumping on the bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Kaname-nii-san asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"I see. Here," Kaname-nii-san said, giving me what looked like a pill.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it from Kaname-nii-san's hand.

"A blood tablet. No doubt Seiren told you about them," Kaname-nii-san said.

"I really have to take them?" I whined. Kaname-nii-san sighed.

"Since this is only your first night here, I'll let this slide," Kaname-nii-san said, moving the cloth from around his neck. His vein pulsed and I felt my mouth water.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Kaname-nii-san nodded and I quickly bit him, drinking happily. I hadn't eaten all night, so I drank quite a large amount before stopping. I licked my lips and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said.

"It's my pleasure. Now go to sleep, okay?" Kaname-nii-san said. I nodded and laid down. Kaname-nii-san got off the bed and left. I fell asleep with a full stomach and a smile on my face. This was the best place ever! Why was Mama crying when she sent me here?

* * *

Sorry if some scenes are... bad. Kind of rushed this one. Other than that, enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	3. Learning of The Taint

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like screaming girls. I looked outside. It was sunset.

"Is something bad happening outside?" I asked myself. I quickly ran to the stairs and saw everyone in white uniforms.

"Ah Young Lady, how did you sleep?" Uncle Ichijou was the first to realize I was there.

"I slept great! But what's going on outside?" I asked.

"Ah, you can hear that? It's just the day class girls," Uncle Ichijou said.

"Day Class girls?" I asked.

"There are two differently timed classes that go here, they Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class consists of regular humans, and the Night Class consists us vampires," Uncle Ichijou said.

"Consists?" I didn't know the word he had used.

"The Night Class is the time that we vampires learn, and the Day Class is when the humans learn," Uncle Kain said. I nodded and smiled, rushing down the stairs.

"Will I be going to the school with you?" I asked.

"You're going to have to ask Kaname-sama that. Maybe he'll allow you to go," Uncle Ichijou said.

"Okay!" I glanced around. "Where is Kaname-nii-san?"

"He's probably in the study. It's down the hall opposite of the way you came from," Uncle Ichijou told me.

"Okay! I'm good at following directions!" I said, running towards the huge door at the end of the hallway. I stopped in front of it and tried reaching the doorknob. I wasn't tall enough! I tried reaching with all my might, but I couldn't reach.

"Here," Uncle Kain said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you Uncle Kain!" I said, walking in. Kaname-nii-san was sitting in a chair turned away from me. I closed the door, catching his attention.

"Ah, Hikari. Is there something wrong?" Kaname-nii-san asked. I shook my head and smiled widely at him.

"I was just going to ask if I could go to school with you!" I said. Kaname-nii-san looked at me and smiled.

"I guess there's no harm in it. It's better to have you there than here, especially when no one is around," Kaname-nii-san said. I smiled and my stomach growled.

"You're hungry already?" Kaname-nii-san asked. I nodded and looked at Kaname-nii-san expectedly. He shook his head and I blinked.

"I can't keep allowing you to drink my blood. I'm sorry Hikari, but a pureblood's blood is taboo," Kaname-nii-san said. I nodded and my stomach growled again. Kaname-nii-san picked up a pill and put it in a glass of water, making the water turn red.

"Is that a blood tablet?" I asked. Kaname-nii-san nodded and I sighed.

"I don't want to take a blood tablet. Real blood is a lot better," I said.

"Have you been feeding from other people all this time?" Kaname-nii-san asked. I just nodded.

"Mama and Papa don't know though," I said, making Kaname-nii-san look at me oddly. He seemed to be… alarmed?

"Here, drink this and head back to bed for a few hours. I have to talk to the others about something," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Okay," I said, drinking the strange tasting liquid in mere seconds. It filled me up, but it wasn't tasty at all!

"Blech, this tastes nasty!" I said, handing the glass back to Kaname-nii-san. He took it and opened the door, letting me go out first. I quickly walked back to Kaname-nii-san's room and climbed back into bed. I yawned and hugged the blanket close to me, sleep taking over me. I was tired now that I had a full stomach. I fell asleep moments later.

I woke up and it was completely and utterly quiet. I got out of bed and Kaname-nii-san was lying on t4he couch, his eyes closed. I crept close to him and he didn't move. I guessed he was sleeping. I was hungry again and I licked my lips. I was about to bite him when…

"Hikari, no."

I backed up into the table and nearly broke it. Kaname-nii-san's glare was fierce. I gulped and began to cry. I was scared. Kaname-nii-san held me close and patted my hair.

"Please don't cry. You just shouldn't try to drink my blood when I'm sleeping. It's not polite and I already told you that you can't drink anymore blood," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Please don't get mad!" I cried in his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little upset that you would attempt to drink my blood when I'm sleeping, especially when I told you no," Kaname-nii-san said. I wiped my tears and looked at Kaname-nii-san.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you had school," I asked.

"I came to get you when the crowd went away, but you were still asleep," Kaname-nii-san said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to drink your blood," I said.

"It's quite alright," Kaname-nii-san said, giving me a tight hug.

"Can I go to your school now?" I asked.

"Not quite yet," Kaname-nii-san said, getting up and walking over to what I guessed was a closet. He pulled out a white uniform that was the same as what he was wearing. He handed it to me and I took it like it was an old artifact. Whatever an artifact was.

"This is the uniform for Cross Academy," Kaname-nii-san said. I looked at it and nodded.

"I'll let you get dressed," Kaname-nii-san said, leaving the room. I took off the dress I was wearing and put on the uniform, which fit perfectly. I folded the dress and put it on the bed, then walked out of the room with my shoes in hand. Kaname-nii-san smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Does it look good?" I asked.

"Of course it does. You're a beautiful young vampire Hikari," Kaname-nii-san said, turning to head down the stairs. I felt my smile widen and I quickly followed. I put on my shoes and Kaname-nii-san offered me his hand. I took it and we walked out of the dorms. It wasn't the first time I was out of the dorms, but it was still fascinating to me.

"How big is this place?" I asked, my eyes scanning everything.

"Very big," Kaname-nii-san said, looking forward. I stopped suddenly, looking up at a tree. I thought I had seen something there…..

"Is there something-"

Kaname-nii-san didn't get to finish his sentence. There were people surrounding us everywhere.

"What do you vampire hunters want?" Kaname-nii-san's voice was flat.

"You know very well that we can't allow a vampire with the taint to reach adulthood. It's risking the lives of everyone, and even more so because she's a pureblood," someone I failed to recognize said. All of the people with him nodded.

"I'm going to stop the taint in her," Kaname-nii-san said.

"You know that's not possible vampire."

"For a regular vampire it's not. But not only is she a pureblood, but she's young. I'll stop it."

I was scared. What were they talking about? What taint? Were they saying that I had some kind of taint and that they had to kill me!? I whimpered lightly and hid behind Kaname-nii-san.

"Okay pureblood. We'll see what happens. But if the taint is not stopped in 10 years time, we kill her," The person said before making a sign. They all left and I tugged on Kaname-nii-san's jacket.

"What were they talking about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get a little bit older, okay?" Kaname-nii-san said. I just nodded and we continued going to the school. I was scared the entire way there, and Kaname-nii-san was tense. What taint were they talking about? Was I going to die? What did Kaname-nii-san mean when he said he was going to stop it?

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this! My hiatus and not knowing what to write for this story really got to me. Anyways, I hope you like it! I promise, the next chapter will not take as long. :) Ciao!


End file.
